


The Lie

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Some things don't start as a lie, then it becomes more. Steve realizes he's in over his head.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this just kept bouncing around in my head. Now it's out and maybe I can get a nap in?

He should have called, he had knocked but when there was no response and the music carried on he had tried the door and found it unlocked. It would have been the polite thing to do, the right thing Steve thought, as his eyes swept up along her bare legs, the button up shirt she wore just barely covering her ass.

Yet, as he stood there in the entryway of her apartment, knowing he should feel bad, watching her as the music blared too loud, he didn't feel bad at all. He leaned against the wall, the grocery bag containing snacks he had brought dangling from his left hand, lips turning up as she sang along to the loud music. Steve was still unsure of the lyrics, but to see her belt it out, head tossed back, hairbrush in hand…

He stifled a chuckle as she dropped the brush, jumped on the single seat and posed dramatically.

His eyebrows raised as she leapt, spinning midair and landing on her bare feet facing him a scream tore from her lips as her hands flew to her chest and she herself flew back landing on her ass in the seat she had just been standing on. "STEVE!!!" her eyes flew to the clock, mouth parted slightly, face flushed, he knew it then. His heart fluttered, she was the most amazing woman he had ever met and he was utterly smitten, not surprising considering she had caught his attention with those brightly colored chucks he had first seen her in months ago. "I- Alexa turn the music off?" The music cut off, a small beep and silence filled the air. She swallowed and snagged the throw from behind her, pulling it around her bare legs, "I didn't realize it was so late!!"

He kept an even stare, one eyebrow raising slightly against his will, "oh? We did agree I would come over for a movie around four?"

She smiled brightly, he could see paint in her hair. "Yes! Let me-" her voice rose a bit as she stood and he kept his gaze on her, "remote is over there… I need to put on… some.."

He watched as she slid into her room, eyes never leaving her form, until the door shut with a soft click. He really needed to remember he was a good guy. Good guy. Right. Be good Steve. Fuck. He ran a hand down his face and set the bag down on the coffee table. 

From his spot he could see where she had set up a studio in the spare room, the open door allowing him a clear view. This was only his fifth time here, he wondered if she would let him over again? Her kitchen was spacious, he liked the newer loft apartments, built to mimic old loft apartments but with more comfort and necessities. The large windows offered a great view of the city and plenty of space and privacy. 

Steve sat on the plush couch head falling back, blue eyes slipping to the small seat, not a foot away. She was too cute.

Behind the closed bedroom door she slid to the floor in embarrassment, gathering herself enough to crawl across the floor to grab the grey sweats she had stripped out of before her impromptu solo concert. "Soooo, excited.. Stupid.. Oh my fucking gawd I cannot believe he saw me like that!!! What the hell Kale Abbot?!" She smacked a hand to her face, "seriously?!" She growled as she shoved both hands into her hair, "get it together! Here you were thinking about changing your rules…" her eyes fell on the ring that sat on her left hand. "Nope, he's a friend, he understands… yup, get it together."

Swinging the door open she plastered a grin in place, "did ya pick something out yet?!" 

Steve's eyes darted towards her and she giggled as she dropped to the couch, looking over to where her shoes sat haphazardly on the floor. They were her favorite pair and obviously lucky as they had been the reason this blond idiot had even spoken to her in the first place. "I will never toss them out, tell me you picked something out and didn't sit here staring at them?!"

"No, I did not sit here staring at them! I sat here thinking about how I could get you to do an encore?"

She laughed, face coloring prettily, "lots of alcohol."

"I can get that."

She held up a finger shaking her head, "not gonna happen Steve-O! No way!" He pouted and she shook her head harder, "movie. Snacks. Now." 

He snickered, “but what song is that?”

She wished he would let it go, God how embarrassing. “It’s nothing!”

Steve tried to keep the shit eating grin from his lips, failed miserably, “question? What is a hump? My hump.. My hump… my lovely lady humps? Is that right?”

“Steeeeevee!!! Put the movie on!!!” she screeched, covering her face with her hands.

Steve chuckled, grumbled about asking Peter or Sam later and grabbed the remote and flick through the selections, ignoring the way she smelled, wildflowers and earth, tinted with a smidge of paint. His stomach flipped as she leaned over and grabbed the popcorn bag, her arm brushing his. 

He knew, she wasn't looking to date, wanted a friend after what she described was the worst mistake of her life and that it would remind her to never look for love again. He knew he had promised her that he needed someone who was willing to explore the city with or just sit and spend an evening in, someone to eat lunch with. A friend only.

He had lied. 

He hadn't meant to lie. 

Initially he was just looking for friendship. So, it wasn't technically a lie, it had… just turned into one.

And as she shoved her fluffy sock covered feet into his lap, Steve Rogers knew he was in over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a moment, this would be her second time visiting his place in the few months she had known him and she had to shake her head to free the thought fluttering around in her brain.

Serial killer? The guy that got mustard on his face when eating a hot-dog?

Maybe he's into slavery, he’d lure women in and sell them? The guy that let her crawl under him to hide from the scary bits of the horror movie?

Kale Abbot squared her shoulders and stepped into the building, it was nice. Not humble nice but expensive nice. The lobby was semi busy, people bustling to and fro, she backed up as a man stepped towards her, "can I help you find your way?"

"Uh, Rogers? S-Steve Rogers? I'm visiting Steve..." She stammered.

He nodded smiling, "take this elevator up to the top, I am certain he is waiting for you."

She nodded following his instructions. The music was soft and she managed to keep from pacing, poking her head out of the elevator first before following through with the rest of herself. Taking a few steps in she heard a noise, followed by pitter pattering of paws, a bark had her jumping in surprise before she melted.

"Bub, Bubba!" Steve found him getting pets from his favorite person. "Kale," he hummed smiling as she looked up, "you made it."

"I didn't know you had a top floor all to yourself?" She raised an eyebrow standing as he stepped towards her, grabbing her coat. “Fancy!”

"Yeaaaahhhhhhh," he blushed, "the job pays well, what can I say?" He asked laughing.

"You said we would have an adventure today, but I think I would love to just poke around your place! Also, you didn't mention the pup, which I am offended about. How dare you keep someone as precious as he from me?"

Steve turned and hung her coat up, following as Dodger pressed into his hand, "well, that's the thing. I was going to use him as bait to lure you here if you tried to bail, Dodger this is Kale, Kale Dodger."

"You called him Bubba-" she squinted at him before flopping to the ground to wrap her arms around the pup with renewed vigor.

Steve laughed, "just something I call him every now and then, c'mon that's not what we are doing today."

She pouted as he hauled her up, keeping a hand on Dodger as he tugged her further into his place. "I'm actually glad your place is so bright!"

"You thought I was a serial killer, maybe into human trafficking?"

She looked away as she followed him into the kitchen, "your place is so big! What the are you cooking? Smells so good!!!" she grinned broadly, distracting, as she lifted her head to sniff at the air.

‘ _ Cute, _ ’ the thought came without warning and he swallowed the word before it could escape. Steve forced down the way his chest warmed and snickered, "deflecting, but I'll allow it since you complimented my cooking without even tasting it,” he pulled out a chair and she sat smiling as he moved around the kitchen. 

Kale watched, eyes falling on his broad shoulders as he bent down, patting Dodger and getting him to sit. Steve was... her eyes followed along his back to his trim waist, eyes falling lower before she looked away. She did not need him to catch her ogling him, wasn’t it enough he had caught her doing a solo performance the other day?

“So, how is the singing career going?” he asked handing her a plate full of food. 

“Not as good as your chef career!” she squealed happily grabbing a fork and stabbing the creamy asparagus.

Lunch went by quickly as they chatted and soon he was gathering up the plates, glad Pepper had shared the noodle and salmon recipe with him, suggesting the creamy asparagus as a companion.

“So, where are we going today?” she asked, “we could hit up that book store again?”

“Nat was really happy to meet you,” he said grabbing her hand, easily lacing his fingers with hers before pulling her through the main room.

Kale stared at their joined hands, tummy fluttering from how warm he was. “Is that.. your bedroom?” she asked tugging back and rushing towards the open door.

“Wait!”

“Oh, my gawd!” she squeaked stopping inside the doorway. Steve paled, he had left his shield just sitting there. “You’re a Cap fan?!” he nearly choked as she hurried forwards and grabbed the shield grunting as Dodger made his way into the room, “my friends literally give me so much crap about being a Captain America fan, like it’s not his fault that the war literally buried him for years, and they have so much to say about whether or not he’s still a virgin, but the guy was in the Army, have you ever met a guy from the Army or Marines? Man whores!”

Steve covered his mouth, man whores, Tony had used that wording before. “That is not what I wanted to show you.”

“Well, now you can’t- geez this thing is heavy! Fanboy much?” she asked letting him pull her from his room and towards the spare room. She quietened as they stepped into the room. “Steve...”

“I know I said I dabbled in drawing,” he chuckled as she ran her hands over the easel before hurrying over to the charcoal pencils, “I actually volunteer as a sub teacher for this private school every now and then, not on a regular basis but I help out.”

“So, we get to draw today?” she asked looking at him with wide eyes.

Steve smirked, “actually...”

**

Kale felt herself teeter, she was used to not moving, perching in uncomfortable positions, but this was different. There were ten sets of eyes staring at her, studying her, drawing her. 

Eleven if she counted the set of blue eyes that rose every so often. Her heart jack hammered as she met his gaze and a slow smile made it’s way across his lips, she looked away as he winked at her. 

The private school was a drive away and of course he had handed her his spare helmet. Kale had been nervous, not about riding a motorcycle, but about having her legs wrapped around him, arms tucked snugly around his waist. She was sure he had been able to hear her heart over the roar of his motorcycle.

The woman Steve had introduced her to was beyond beautiful, dark skin and white hair, Ororo, Kale thought about royalty when she took her hand. “Class time is almost over, if you would hurry up,” she smiled placing a hand on Kale’s shoulder as the students grumbled. “Sketching is not an exact art, at most times you will have but mere seconds to grasp what it is that caught your eye, you have ten minutes left.” Kale watched as she moved around Steve, leaning into him slightly, a little jealous Kale looked away. 

A few children murmured and she struggled to remember where she had been positioned. “Sorry,” she whispered, several students humming in response. 

**

Steve tucked his sketch book away, high-fiving a few of the kids as they filed out. “Thank you for having us Ororo.”

“Our pleasure as always Steve, Kale it was so nice to meet you, please feel free to come by again any time. Steve has told me you paint as well?”

“I do! It’s more of a hobby now, but I still love it.”

The dark skinned woman smiled, god she was beautiful! “If you do not mind, what is it that your do for work?”

“Oh, I am a horticulturist,” she paused as Ororo kept the smile in place, “uhm, basically a glorified gardener?” Kale cleared her throat, “the company I run-”

“You run a company?” Steve asked, she hadn’t mentioned that before.

Kale paled, “the, well- a founding member? I keep busy though, like getting my hands in the dirt.”

“And yet this explains how you have so much free time to spend with our friend Steven, you also dabble in art.”

Kale shook her head, “it’s nothing, just like to keep busy!”

Ororo smiled at her, reaching up and cupping her cheek, making Kale blush prettily, “then you are more qualified than I. We do not have a set teacher for the class, but there are many of our students that are in need of it. Usually it is myself or Kurt that run the class day to day. The Professor is of course looking for a permanent teacher.”

“I have friends! Let me email some of them?” Kale offered quickly reaching into her purse.

**

It was late as Steve drove into her parking garage, taking her helmet as she stood by.

"There's a bar nearby, feel up to some drinks? I don't think I can sleep right now," Kale offered stepping back towards the street already.

Steve grinned and followed her, laughing as she squealed about the day. He listened to her go on about how much fun she had, how intimidating it was to stand next to that beautiful woman, “how have you not asked her out yet?!” She asked a little too loudly, fourth cup and she was already leaning into him.

"Ororo?" Steve asked feeling warm as she leaned into him, "just never thought about it I guess, lets get you back."

"Why?"

"Thought I could get a private concert."

“Not that!” Kale giggled letting him pay and lead her back to her building, this time sliding her hand into his. "I think.. I kept you out past your bed time," she hiccuped, pressing her head into his shoulder.

Steve frowned, "truth?" She nodded as he stepped into the elevator with her, "there were a couple guys staring and I really thought I needed to get you home so we could catch a movie?"

"Trying to get me alone?" She grinned at him, there was a part of her that knew she had drank just a little too much on an empty stomach and she leaned back against the elevator wall as he grinned at her, "I saw you staring at me today."

"During the sketch class?"

"Ohhhhh! I wanna see the drawing!"

"Its still in my pack on my bike, in the garage."

Kale frowned and stared at the floor. "I think I'm tipsy."

"Just a little, pretty sure the most embarrassing thing you could do is sing me a little Whitney right now."

Kale grinned as she hopped out of the elevator to her floor. "No. Not doing that."

"Whitney Houston is a classic though-" Steve urged her as she opened the door and he followed her into her apartment.

Kale giggled as Steve caught her waist in his large hands, turning to deny him the request when she crashed into him. Her hands landed on his broad chest and she stared up at him, sobering quickly as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from bouncing off and to the floor. Large hands burning their mark on her back.

Steve swallowed as she stared up at him with wide eyes. God help him, he was way in over his head when it came to Kale Abbot. Leaning down slowly he stopped as her breath fanned over his lips, heart thundering in his ears as the silence of her apartment surrounded them.


End file.
